


Overthinking it

by Kuro_chat23



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_chat23/pseuds/Kuro_chat23





	1. Chapter 1

Yona was running. The heat radiating off of her skin was smothering her. Like a weight on her chest, she couldn’t breathe. Sweat oozed out of her and rolled down her skin leaving a sticky sensation in its path. Her breaths came out in short huffs as she pushed herself, “Don’t give up, not yet”. 

She pushed herself and could feel her muscles quivering in protest, “Just a bit more…”, Yona thought. A more rational part of her mind berated the choice—she’d have to make it back too. Finally, her muscles caved and her lithe body hit the ground. Repositioning so she was sitting leaning back on her hands, her lungs gulped air like she’d been drowning. As Yona’s breathing slowed back to normal she took stock of her surroundings.

Lush greenery surrounded her, thick and growing off of every surface, even the trees that towered over were covered in a thick green veil. Her blood still raced through her veins too quick and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. Now that she took pause, she kicked herself for not listening to her rational side- how long would it take her to return? But the quiet in this green forest is exactly what Yona craved. Distance.

How soon would it be that everyone to realize she’d been gone a little long for a bath in the stream? She’d left back her bow too. Gone and unprotected—soon someone would come looking. That worried her, she had run for some space to think. Specifically some space from Hak. With her luck that’s exactly who would come find her sitting on the forest ground, spent. 

The thought of Hak made her stomach churn uncomfortably and heat pool in her face. She couldn’t think straight when he was around and right now she needed to think. The sequence of events didn’t make sense to her. She mapped out the ones that stood out the most in her head, “I realized my feelings, I kissed him, I lied about why I kissed him, he confessed to me, he rescued me from the fire, we kissed each other, he didn’t react when I said I love him.” 

She had expected her confession to provoke a bigger response—boy loves girl, girl loves boy, they kiss, happily ever after. Yona felt like a fool, after the journey she’s been through these bubbly thoughts from her former ignorant princess days still lingered.

A rustling in the grass snapped Yona’s racing mind into the present. “Maybe I should’ve brought my bow…”, she thought. Her heart started pounding as she remembered her companions would surely be looking for her by now. She wasn’t ready to face Hak, not when she was just drawing out their convoluted moments together in her mind. He would surely see the blush on her face know, it had just been a few hours since she spoke her feelings to him…

As Yona’s mind went into a frenzy, a familiar face revealed itself to her, “This isn’t the stream you said you’d be at, Yona-dear.” Oh… Jae-Ha. Her mind instantly stilled, dejected. She realized she had hoped it would be Hak to find her. To know her well enough to find her in this secluded space. To want to rectify how their previous conversation ended. To say that he was sorry and loved her and… 

Jae-Ha watched Yona, looking like tiny crumpled doll on the forest floor. Her skin red and patchy from overexerting herself, treacherous tears pooling in her eyes, and her bottom lip quivering. She was trying to hold it together in front of him, it hurt Jae-Ha to see Yona upset. “Let’s get back and have some dinner, yeah?” he suggested as he helped her up. If Yona was trying so hard to keep her apparent distress from him, he wouldn’t pry. This small bit of privacy was all he could do to console her right now. 

Yona nodded and allowed Jae-Ha to help her climb on his back as he prepared to get them back to camp as quickly as he could—through the skies. She would see Hak soon, with her mind just as unsettled as it had been when she started running.


	2. Chapter 2

Hak paced in front of the tent they had been staying in while recovering from their injuries in Kai. He wanted to put some space between him and Yona but he couldn’t help but worry. It had been too long, her head must’ve been a mess to say- to say that to him. Jae-Ha had been willing to help ease Hak’s worries and go looking for Yona but.. until she was back, until Hak could see the Princess with his own eyes, his mind wouldn’t rest. 

It didn’t help that they were not safe here. Among the soldiers of Kouka he felt secure. With others who knew more, like exactly why the Princess had to flee the castle, he knew they were most at risk. Hak had wanted to leave as soon as possible after the battle finished, but Yoon wouldn’t hear of it with their injuries. Hak wanted to argue that he was fine, but as he remembered the Princess’ marred feet he reluctantly agreed to recover before moving on. 

Hak could feel the eyes on him, Zeno and Shin-ah were watching him worry a rut in the dirt ground. Zeno tutting under his breath and Shin-ah staring blankly at him. He sighed a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. In his peripheral, he saw Shina-ah adjust his gaze to the sky above—ahh, Jae-Ha was returning. Hak ducked back into the tent, he would keep good on his internal promise to give his Princess some space. 

Yona felt the familiar rush of air and impact that meant they’d hit ground. She slowly lifted her eyelids. Jae-Ha helps bring her to a standing position, yet she still feels her heart drop as she settles. A few friendly smiles are here greeting her, but not her favorite crooked grin. Or favorite scowl, knowing she had done something reckless. The owner of her favorite facial expressions is absent. She knows Hak would’ve realized she was gone and would be worried- but not seeing him here makes her wonder if maybe he didn’t care as much as she thought.. 

Yona sighs, shaking her head, not getting the response she hoped for has made her self-conscious. She knows Hak cares. Yona moves to find Yoon and perhaps offer him some assistance when she hears Zeno whisper, “The little Miss and Mister sure are going through a rough time..” She would have to hold herself together better, it seemed she wasn’t as careful as she had thought.

Hak feels the Princess’ return. It’s like a piece of him has finally come back. Her very presence feels like sunshine on his skin. He rolls his eyes, even he thinks his feelings for her are lame. Hak wonders if Yona is disappointed that he’s not awaiting her, would it bother her long? Hak opens and closes his fist a few times- is he truly giving Yona space to help her clear her head or is he using that as an excuse to run away from what she said to him? He sits against the tent wall and leans his head back. For a man whose strength has gained him infamy, he is awfully weak when it comes to his Princess. 

As Yona takes steps to find Yoon and actually be helpful, she feels the consequence of her emotional escapade, she's sore.. "Ughh", Yona grunts as she falls to a knee. Running off as fast as she could after being shackled for a week probably wasn't the smartest idea, not that she was using her head when she decided to do that. Instantly Jae-Ha and Shin-ah are at Yona's side, each holding one of her arms. Zeno is a few steps away, "Little Miss are you okay??" 

Hearing a stumble and movement is all it takes to get Hak out of his head and instantly exiting the tent. Seeing Yona on a knee with two of her dragons supporting her sets his stomach in knots. He makes a move to be at her side, to see her face, make sure she's okay... "YONA! Didn't I tell you to rest?? You need to heal!" Yoon's voice cries out, "Jeez, I leave to tend to the wounded and you can't sit still. You too Thunder Beast!! Both of you! Back into the tent and REST!" Yoon marches into the tent and Jae-Ha isn't far behind with Yona in tow. 

Yona doesn't have time to figure out what to say or how to act before she's lying side by side with Hak under the scrutiny of Yoon. She pulls the covers of her futon above her nose, hands clutching the sheet close to her face, and in this moment she wants to disappear. All she wanted was some space, to figure out how to be Hak's friend again, how to stop pushing him to respond to her.. yet somehow she ended up here, right beside him. She screws her eyes shut and admonishes herself for being too selfish. Hak has given her everything- sacrificed his own wants to start this journey with her and keep her safe; left his family in the wind tribe putting them at risk; used his body as a shield to protect her over and over again. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes and she tried to focus on breathing steadily. Her mind is churning, moving a mile a minute, calculating exactly just how much Hak has given her. Suddenly she feels a warm, rough hand take her own. 

Yona's eyes pop open and she slowly turns her head to face the man beside her. Hak's eyes are gentle as he watches her turn to him. Yona gasps at how deep his gaze is, eyes crystal clear, and staring deeply into her own. Her cheeks burn as she feels exposed, so exposed, in front of this man who already knows so much about her. He gently squeezes her hand, "Don't worry Princess, we'll figure this out", he whispers. 

And, in that moment, all Yona can do is stare back into his eyes and shyly nod back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoon slowly and quietly exits the tent with a smirk on his face, “About time..” he thinks wryly.  
As he makes his way back to Zeno and Shin-ah he spots Kija returning as well. “Where’s the Yona, is she feeling any better?” he asks Yoon. Kija heads for the tent when he feels Yoon’s grasp on his elbow. “He-help me prepare dinner!” The least Yoon can do is let Hak and Yona share their rare moment alone together. Kija does a double take at the tent a little confused, but acquiesces and lets Yoon tow him to where Shin-Ah is already building a fire.

Hak could watch Yona’s cheek burn forever. As their little moment starts to become a moment too long he can see Yona start to blink and look at anything but him. He chuckles, no matter how long it has been he still enjoys teasing her. He releases her hand and turns on his back, looking up at the tent ceiling. He decides to spare her this once, “Where do you think we should head next,” he starts. 

Yona pulls her hand into her chest. She’s surprised at how quickly he regains composure after that moment. Maybe it was just her but it was _intense_. She’s come too far to let this smooth over like all her other attempts had been. If she didn’t do something, say something, now, it would be like this forever. “I thought we were going to figure this out…” she says quietly.

Hak blinks. He turns his head to face the princess again, she’s looking shyly at him. “I don’t want to leave this unresolved”, Yona continues. Hak is shocked she’s being so forward, he can see the struggle in her face as she pushes herself to keep eye contact. He’s making her force herself, he exhales deeply and tries to think of what he should say.

It seems like eternity to Yona, her heart beating too loud in her chest. Hak finally starts, “Princess, I love you, I do. I’ve loved you for a long time and I always will. But you… you shouldn’t love me”, Yona pales. He started off saying everything she could’ve hoped for, what did he mean she shouldn’t love him- her feelings were wrong?? “You can’t tell me who I should love” she whispers, feeling hot tears pool in her eyes. 

This is too hard for Hak, he had been young, so young, when he was naïve enough to hope she would one day return his feelings. All those daydreams as a boy were finally coming to fruition and he couldn’t even… “You should be with someone.. _better_ , someone who-“ 

Now Yona’s angry. She cuts him off, “Someone who what? Someone who can protect me? Body and soul?? Someone who’s proved time and time again that he would die for me? Someone who is there for me through good and bad times? Do you honestly think _someone else_ could ever love me better than you do?!” Yona is sitting up now, breathing heavily from her outburst, and glaring at the man next to her. The man she loves so much, why couldn’t he just accept that?

Hak’s eyes are wide, he did not expect Yona to get so worked up, she was so shy and timid a few moments ago. He sits up and looks down at her. “You’re the princess,” he starts, “I can’t- I won’t forget that. The man you choose to be with-“ 

“But I choose _you_ , Hak,” she looks down tears finally spilling over, her frustration cracking her resolve to keep them sheathed, “I can’t say when, but somewhere along the way I realized I was I was in love with you. It was too far in then, I can’t even think of choosing someone else- it’s only you.” Yona plays with her fingers, embarrassed to be saying this out loud, and feeling kind of rejected that he wouldn’t accept her. 

Hak’s breath caught the moment she started speaking. His resolve to save the Princess, his Princess, for a man worth it was strong but… hearing things he had fought himself to not even hope for. Seeing Yona so hurt by his words. His resolve was strong, but he was weak for Yona. How could he ever refuse her something she was begging for, something that was hers for so many years. His heart broke seeing those tears escape her big eyes. He released the breath he had been holding and felt his resolve crumble.

He pulled Yona into his lap and encircled her with his arms, “I’m sorry” he whispered in her ear. So he still wouldn’t accept her? Yona buried her face in his chest and let her tears flow, too embarrassed to have him see her face, to see how much he hurt her. Hak felt her tears and knew he had to explain himself. He grabbed her chin gently and made her look at him. Her big eyes were wet and red, her lip quivering, and a sob in her throat. His brows knit together and he finally, finally, gave into his instincts. 

Hak kissed Yona slowly, letting himself feel her swollen lips against his. He tried to put all of his emotions into his kiss, let her know that there would never be a chance he wouldn’t choose her- she was every choice he made. Yona gasped at the contact. She let Hak kiss her for a moment, then pulled back.

She stared into his eyes confused. Hak gave her a lopsided grin, “I’m sorry I’m so weak,” he brought his forehead to rest against hers, “I’m yours, I’ve always been yours” he explains. Yona's heart does a flip, does that mean… 

“You’ll stay with me?” she asks softly, “You’ll let me love you?” Hak chuckles, “How many times do I have to tell you I’m not going anywhere?” Yona grins staring happily into his eyes. She feels brave and slides her hands to the collar of his robe. She pulls him down for another kiss and feels Hak smile against her lips. 

When they part again, she whispers “I’m yours too, you know”. Her face is resting in the crook of his neck, unable to face him while saying something so raw. Hak feels his face grow hot, did she know how those words made him feel? His arms tighten around her, “Mine” he whispers. 

They enjoy the moment of pure bliss holding each other and finally knowing that they are both committed to this. To each other. Hak moves so he can see her face, a light blush dusting her cheekbones. He moves a stray curl from her face and cups her cheek. Yona stares back up at him about to speak when she sees Hak turn away from her.

Hak pulls Yona to her feet and she’s confused. Then she hears it, horses close by, from the sounds of it a few. So much for their moment of peace, she thinks as they move to exit the tent and greet their visitors.


End file.
